Amulet of Mara
by Tsar Bomba
Summary: She could give a damn if she was wearing the thing or not, Mjoll the Lioness didn't come by her name for nothing. Mjoll/female Altmer Dragonborn.


No, there isn't really a plot here. I just think Mjoll is hot and went with whatever came to mind when I was typing this up. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"An... Amulet of Mara?"<p>

Mjoll is surprised then to see the look on her companion's face. Slight annoyance changes swiftly to resignation, and she actually smiles a little. And it is a real smile, not the patiently condescending smile that most High Elves seem to wear so well.

Well, maybe she's the only one who can wear arrogance well.

Marlo's golden eyes shift from the Nord to the amulet laying on the table, carelessly tossed there and forgotten, at least until Mjoll had mentioned it. The smile disappears.

"It's kind of funny, really."

Mjoll nearly laughs. Marlo had the same dignified, almost strained lilt to her voice as the rest of her kind, and to hear her say that something was funny didn't match the look in her eyes or the flatness in her voice. The elf absent-mindedly picked up the amulet and played around with it, clearly trying to get Mjoll to drop the subject. As if that was going to happen.

"And?"

Marlo sighed and dropped it back onto the table. The curious and, quite honestly, nearly offensively careless Nord wasn't going to let this one go. "I found it in the mountains north of Falkreath. The ridge just north of lake Klinalth..." she faded off, but Mjoll's incessant stare brought her back to the story. "I thought it was beautiful, and I put it on. Simple as that. I had no idea it was involved in some sort of... ridiculous Nordic wedding ritual."

Mjoll raised an eyebrow at the sudden aggressiveness that filled the elf's last words. It wasn't often that the reserved woman in front of her ever showed emotion so strongly. Not even in combat. This time, not wanting to test the elf's patience, she let her continue on her own terms.

"Suddenly I was getting all sorts of odd looks and comments. It even took a proposal from a friend of mine for me to realize just what I had been conveying with that damned thing."

To be honest, Mjoll wasn't surprised. In times of war, the first thing Nords look for is love. It seems contradictory, but it was true. After all, with so many of them widowed, one couldn't blame them for feeling lonely. "What happened after that?"

"We haven't spoken since. She would not even explain to me what it was." Marlo glared distastefully at the amulet for a moment longer before meeting Mjoll's eyes once more. "I had to go to the temple in Riften before I had any idea."

_She._ That had shocked the Nord into an unusual silence. Mjoll knew all about Altmer marriage and breeding tradition, and truthfully found the practice both disgusting and demeaning for both the man and the woman. However, she wouldn't dare say that to Marlo. The Altmer were far too proud to allow such a transgression. Besides, in a twisted way, the obsessiveness with which the High Elves maintained their bloodlines had worked. After all, Marlo was a perfect example of perfect breeding.

But the fact that the elf had had a female suitor, even though she was refused, had sent a wave of hot jealousy through Mjoll's body. She was not good at hiding her feelings, and if she wasn't careful, the observant elf would pick up on them in no time. With that, Mjoll shoved the blush in her cheeks down and forced her features into a neutral but understanding smile. Not that it really mattered, Marlo was still preoccupied with the amulet.

In truth, there wasn't anything funny about Marlo's story at all. She had lost a friend, all because of a misunderstanding. But even with that fact considered, Mjoll could not help but be a little bitter that they had met after all of this had transpired. Because if she had been the one to ask, maybe it would have been different.

So she was an optimist, maybe a blind one. Don't blame her, she had to counter Marlo's cynicism somehow.

A tired sigh brought Mjoll's attention back to the here and now, and she looked up at her companion.

Beautiful, elegant. Completely exotic when compared to the women she was used to seeing. Tall and so long. Her face angular and her eyes glinting with confident arrogance. The lips slightly twisted to the side in a natural smirk that seemed to merely be an inside joke to herself. Long fingers brushed back a blond strand of hair, and Mjoll realized she was staring. So did Marlo.

Then she smiled again.

* * *

><p>As a woman accustomed to getting what she wanted, usually through sheer combative talent and not shrewd diplomacy, it was not surprising when Mjoll found herself walking to Marlo's room late at night, her steps muffled by bare feet and her heart beating so loud that she could not even hear the rain falling outside. To call this stupid would be an understatement, but Gods damn her if she wasn't going to try anyways.<p>

Marlo was awake, as usual. Not once had the Nord ever seen her asleep. She wasn't even in bed, she was just sitting in the alcove next to her window, watching the rain fall. The elf didn't notice her standing in her doorway at first, and Mjoll took the opportunity to try to plan, to think.

Well, damn planning.

"I want you, amulet or not."

How eloquent.

Marlo raised an eyebrow and stood up, but didn't speak for a few moments. "You... what?"

Damn words.

Then she walking towards her, leaning in and ever so slightly tilting her chin up, gripping blond hair and skin as white as Skyrim snow. It only took a few moments for Marlo to start kissing back.

End.

* * *

><p>Was I planning on something smuttier? Yes, but I feel like this properly ended the thing. If you want more, just ask :D<p> 


End file.
